Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a stand for a musical instrument, in particular for a guitar.
A musical-instrument stand of this kind has previously been disclosed in the patent GB 2 276 314 A. This known guitar stand is relatively complicated, being designed with a large number of parts that can move with respect to one another. It would be desirable for a novel guitar stand to be easier to set up than is the known stand, while simultaneously ensuring that the erected stand will remain stable.
Another guitar stand of this generic kind is known from the patent DE 44 37 200 C2. The procedure required to set up this guitar stand is also cumbersome, because after first and second sides have been pivoted so as to be in position for erection, a connecting iron in the region of a foot elements must be put into an effective position between the first and second sides. This introduces an additional complication into the erection process.
The object of the present invention is to provide a musical-instrument stand which, in comparison to the known state of the art, can be set up considerably more simply and moreover is comparatively easy to manufacture.
Hence, according to the present invention there is provided a musical-instrument stand, in particular for a guitar, comprising a first side and a second side, each of which defines a lower part and an upper part; foot elements provided on the lower part of the first and the second sides for supporting the stand on a floor surface; first and second joint elements located in the upper parts of the first and the second sides respectively and together defining a pivot joint that allows the first and the second sides to be pivoted with respect to one another about a predetermined axis of rotation; and a releasable catch located in the region of the first and second joint elements and operable to lock the stand in at least one pivot position.
Preferably, the two sides of the musical-instrument stand are arrested in a predetermined rotational position solely by the catch, which is disposed in the region of the joint elements. A musical-instrument stand so constructed can be set up and folded together in a considerably less complicated manner than those of the prior art and nevertheless remains simple to manufacture.
In an advantageous further development musical-instrument stand in the form of a guitar stand designed as proposed in the invention can also be fixed in a plurality of different rotational positions. This is achieved by constructing the catch so that a plurality of engagement positions is defined, which are preferably spaced equal distances apart, so that the apparatus can be fixed in corresponding angular positions.
With the measures proposed in the invention a guitar stand can be created that is especially easily transported, is lightweight and can be rapidly set up and taken down. It can be made particularly compact for transport by rotating the first and second sides into a position such that they are substantially parallel to one another in a resting position and at the same time a minimal distance apart. The result is an extremely flat unit that can readily be stored in order to be transported.
In a further embodiment there are provided, in addition to the catch, means for limiting the angle of rotation in the region of the joint elements, in particular at the catch or at the bearing elements of the pivot joint, which make it impossible for the stand to be opened out beyond a predetermined maximal opening angle. In principle the construction of the catch in itself ensures that the musical-instrument stand is sufficiently stable when arrested in a selected pivot-angle position. The pivot-angle-limiting means provides an additional, insurmountable barrier to opening beyond a specified maximal angle of rotation.
Preferably, the catch comprises a latch which is constructed and oriented such that it extends along an arc of a circle concentric with the axis of rotation. In this case the catch can define several engagement positions, each of which can be accessed by means of an associated catch counterpart when the sides are pivoted.
Preferably also, the catch comprises a first part defining a channel with latch recesses and a second part comprising a latch that is guided in the channel and provided with latch projections.
In an especially preferred embodiment the catch comprises a first part defining a channel with latch recesses and a second part comprising a latch that is guided in the channel and provided with latch projections. This design achieves a very well-defined engagement. Furthermore, such a design can reinforce the stability of the joint.
Preferably also, the catch is spaced apart from the axis of rotation of the pivot joint by less than 20 cm, preferably less than 15 cm. The result is a relatively simple, ergonomic structure of the musical-instrument stand. The musical-instrument stand requires fewer movable parts than are provided in the state of the art as presented above. In a specific embodiment the latch projections engage in the recesses of the channel in a direction radial to the axis of rotation of the pivot joint.
In addition or in the alternative, latch projections are provided that engage in the latch recesses of the channel in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation.
In one embodiment, latch recesses are provided at two side surfaces of the channel so that corresponding latch projections at associated side surfaces of the latch can engage in the said recesses. With appropriate dimensioning of the channel, the force tending to press the latch projections at the side surfaces of the latch towards the recesses in the channel is always substantially the same, so that in this embodiment, which involves an inserting or enclosing engagement of the latch projections in the recesses, well-defined holding forces are ensured even after the musical-instrument stand has been in use for many years.
Preferably also, the catch is made predominantly or entirely of plastics material. To construct the catch of plastics material proves to be useful and economical during manufacture. At the same time, a catch made of plastic provides simple and reliable handling.
Preferably also, each of the first and second sides defines an indented region, the two of which indented regions together define a support on which a musical instrument may be stood. Therefore, even to support the instrument no additional, separate components are needed, so that the musical-instrument stand is altogether handy to use, lightweight and reliable in construction and employment.
An embodiment of the present invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the attached drawings.